


Fade from View 中文翻譯版

by fanfan233



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfan233/pseuds/fanfan233
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>這是一篇翻譯。<br/>隨緣地址：http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-131018-1-1.html</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fade from View 中文翻譯版

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fade from View](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721492) by [bertie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertie/pseuds/bertie). 



> 這是一篇翻譯。  
> 隨緣地址：http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-131018-1-1.html

此文是送给@鸦狩 的生日礼物，虽然晚了一个多礼拜，气场相合CP不逆实在是很难得，和你聊天好开心！爱你！！  
  
以及BETA小天使@我爱罗奔 受我一拜QWQ，没有你我这英文废柴根本翻不出！   
  
还有谢谢@缄默的情人  菇凉推文！！  
  
  
  
  
Fade from View  
  
  
Bucky径直走到大厅的公用浴室想去洗个澡，他甚至都没有在房门前先停一下告诉Steve他到家了，因为他现在闻起来简直像一条鱼，而这对他的计划没有 任何帮助。他已经很久没和Steve见面，更别说不急不忙地享受些什么了。Bucky洗了头发，还仔仔细细地擦洗身上每一寸皮肤，到最后时热水都被他用光 了。所以当他走过大厅，留下了长长一串水痕。不过他有更该做的事所以管不了那么多。  
  
他进门时屋子里非常安静，不过他一点也不吃惊，Steve从不占用额外的空间，并且比起无意义的吵闹他更喜欢宁静。Bucky推开卧室的门，他的视线落在床上，本来要喊出的Steve的名字则卡在舌根说不出来了。  
  
虽然Steve非常瘦小但是他却可以光凭一眼就让Bucky臣服，眼下就是这种情形，Bucky都已经觉得自己膝盖发软了。他喉结滚动着，无比希望他能像Steve那样有可以将所见转化到纸上的能力，因为他想永远记住眼前这一幕。  
  
Steve一头金发乱糟糟的好像睡了一整天，除了一件本属于Bucky的比他自己的尺码起码大了三个号的衬衫之外，身上什么也没穿。他的膝盖被遮挡着所以Bucky看不见其他部分，但是仅仅这样就足以令他疯狂。Steve笑着看向他，嘴角弯出一个调皮的弧度。  
  
“欢迎回家，我的水手——”Steve拉长声音说道。Bucky差点就因此高潮。  
  
他在几秒钟之内脱掉衣服扔下毛巾爬到Steve身上。他猛地抓住Steve的腿，让后者不禁呻吟。  
  
“不公平，”他低吼着，在Steve的脖颈上啃咬，留下小小的淤痕。他的舌头滑过Steve的皮肤，温柔地吮吸着；Steve呜咽出声。Bucky能感受到发中纤细的手指微微握紧。  
  
“你这周工作很努力，”Steve说，抬起胯骨缓缓研磨着Bucky的裆部；Bucky正在他锁骨上吮出另一个吻痕，“所以我想你值得一些特殊的奖励。”  
  
Bucky用鼻子呼出气来，无比贴近地压向Steve。Bucky配不上他这么优秀的人。  
  
“我简直不敢相信，Steve，太过迷人可对你没什么好处。”  
  
Steve大笑，抬起一条细瘦的腿绕上Bucky的臀部，“只是为你，Buck。”  
  
“噢……”Bucky说，亲吻着Steve肩部的曲线，“其他人都太关注他们自己而没认识到你有多完美。”  
  
他爱极了每一次他赞美Steve的时候对方害羞得脸粉红的样子，也包括这一次。Bucky在恰到好处地亲吻着他，吞下他发出的一切靡靡之音。Steve太过醉人，这让Bucky沉浸在深爱他中无法自拔。  
  
“你想怎么——？”  
  
Steve抬头笑望着他，将双手拢在他凹陷的肚子上，就好像他在听收音机。“像这样。”*  
  
Bucky愉悦地哼哼，用鼻子蹭着抬起Steve的下巴，然后在Steve的喉结上吸出吻痕。这些动作好像带有魔力，使得Steve在他身下弓起身子，大 腿紧紧缠住Bucky的腰，很快Steve就颤抖不已，柔若无骨地往后靠着适应他手上的活。他已经硬了，渗出的前液浸湿了肚皮；肚皮随着他吸气而起伏、抽 搐着。.  
  
Bucky伸出手去拿床头柜抽屉里的凡士林罐子。他把凡士林涂抹在工作一天后被风吹裂的手掌和嘴唇上；当Steve无法闭嘴的时候，还要涂在Steve的割伤和淤青上涂抹一番。Steve的蓝眼睛睁得更开，整个身体都激动得颤抖。  
  
“等等，”他说，边跳下床把床拉离墙壁几英寸，“好了，虽然你不管怎样都没法保持安静，但是现在我们不会打扰到任何邻居了”  
  
Steve的全身都泛起粉色，他皱起鼻子，用这种可爱的方式来向Bucky表达他的不满，“我能保持安静！”  
  
Bucky用鼻子抵住Steve的下颌在他的脖子上留下一个吮吻，他的呼吸吹上Steve的皮肤，这激起Steve的鸡皮疙瘩。他断断续续地呻吟起来；Bucky露齿而笑。  
  
“看吧，我就说，”他坐回去捡起丢在一旁的毯子，“抬起你的小屁股。”  
  
Steve照做了，Bucky把毯子团成一团垫在Steve的背部，这给了他更多空间进行接下来的事情而且也减轻了Steve的不适。  
  
第一根手指进入的时候很轻松，Steve将手臂搭在头上，发出甜蜜的呓语。他像一个旖旎的梦；Bucky希望自己能用张相片把这一刻保存下来。Steve慢慢地放松下来，在第二根手指进来时发出了一些听起来象是鼓励的声音。  
  
“我敢向上帝发誓你的手指就是为此而生的。”Steve猛地吸气，在Bucky的手指按压到他的前列腺时发出哀叹，“噢……Bucky……”  
  
Bucky露齿而笑，亲吻上Steve骨感的膝盖，“再来一根？”  
  
Steve点头，不过他有点紧张。这让他微微皱眉，然后Bucky靠了过来小心地吻走那些不快。  
  
“放轻松，宝贝，有我呢。”他轻声说，从Steve的眉间一路吻下来，“我们有一整晚的时间。”  
  
Steve用一声呜咽来回答，Bucky有些害怕也许他把Steve逼得太急了，于是他向后坐好准备退出去。这时纤细的手指握上他的手腕阻止了他。  
  
“我还好，”Steve说，不过他用另一只胳膊遮住了他的眼睛，“只是——”  
  
Bucky勾起手指，这让Steve身体弓成一个漂亮的弧度。  
  
“对，”Steve喘着，“对，就是那，啊……”  
  
又过了片刻，Steve已经完美地松弛下来了。他把手指从Steve的身体里抽出来，陶醉在他渴求的声音和因为渗出的前液而光滑发亮的勃起中。  
  
“可别在我身下断了气，甜心。”Bucky揉弄着Steve的屁股，在Steve怒视过来的时候露齿而笑。  
  
“别总这么说。我不是什么贵妇人，Bucky。”Steve皱眉撇嘴的样子实在是太可爱了。  
  
这让Bucky特别想亲上去，但是他知道这个吻可能会以他下巴挨上一拳而结束。  
  
“别这样，Steve，”他的声音低沉又温柔，“我只是想表达关心嘛。”  
  
“那就用一种别的方式！比如把你那该死的老二插进来，”Steve抱怨着。  
  
Bucky靠上来，移动手的位置，好能亲吻他的脸颊。他的嘴唇很温暖，终于让Steve在他身下完全放松。  
  
“并不是我说了算，Steve，但是你是属于我的宝贝而你别想改变这点。”他离Steve的嘴唇只有一毫米的距离，说话时气息不断擦过Steve樱桃色的嘴唇。  
  
“James Buchanan Barnes,如果你还想活命，那你就现在马上和我做，”Steve清楚地说，蓝色的眼眸澄亮。  
  
这算是Bucky活了二十三年来听过的最性感的话了。他一边小心地进入Steve，一边将他抱得更近，用亲吻来减轻进入的不适感。  
  
“停，停下”Steve手指抓紧了床单，“噢，天啊……”  
  
“没关系，亲爱的。”Bucky低声说，在他们连接的地方按摩着小小的圆圈。  
  
Steve呜咽一声，但是Bucky能感觉到紧咬着他的小洞在试着放松。  
  
“好了，继续。”Steve叹息道，抬起手指插入Bucky的头发里。  
  
剩下的部分就很简单了，很快Bucky的手就环绕过Steve的肩膀，把他搂得更近。Steve将腿勾在他的腰上，冲他微笑着。  
  
“你真是个小混蛋。”Bucky咕哝着，吻上Steve的嘴角。  
  
“是啊，那你就是个笨蛋。”Steve试着收紧臀部这让Bucky颤抖了一下。“现在可以继续了。”  
  
Bucky笑笑，用膝盖撑起自己，小心地抽出。Steve的眼睛颤抖着闭上，睫毛在脸颊投下一小片阴影。他是那么美Bucky甚至觉得光是看着这样的画面 就能高潮。他总是担心会伤害到Steve，但是不久后他就意识到人类是能自我恢复的，即使是Steve的身体也能承受现在和以后的每一次性爱。  
  
Bucky一如往常的温柔又缓慢地插入，他还是担心Steve会在他怀里被他操得散架。呜咽和轻轻抽泣般的呻吟伴着每一次抽插，Bucky知道Steve要坚持不了多久了。  
  
“哦，Bucky，啊……”Steve呻吟着，剪得短短的指甲划过Bucky肩膀。  
  
他整个人都弓起来抱住Bucky，大腿紧紧夹着Bucky臀部，手臂也缠绕在他的脖子上。他摇着屁股迎合Bucky插入的节奏，哼哼着好像马上就要高潮。  
  
“射吧，宝贝，射出来，”Bucky喘着，俯身靠近让他更舒服，“让它出来，亲爱的，为我射出来。”  
  
Steve在射出的那一刻短而急促地叫了出来，“Bucky！”然后他咬住下唇想保持安静。  
  
Bucky被Steve颤抖着紧紧包住，他沉浸在这样的感觉紧跟着射了出来，将那些羞耻的呻吟都吞进一个吻中，搂紧了Steve的肩膀。  
  
他们重重地喘息着，气息流动到对方的脸上，身体因为高潮的余韵还在小小的颤抖。Bucky从Steve身体中退了出来时Steve发出了一些几近可怜的声音，于是Bucky又甜蜜地吻上他。  
  
“深呼吸一下。”他一边低声耳语，一边爬到地上站起来。  
  
他到厨房水槽那打湿了一块布回来为他们清理事后的残局，接着挤上床，把Steve抱在怀里，手指在他肚皮上画着小圈圈。  
  
“我爱你。”万籁俱寂又昏昏欲睡的时候，Steve说。  
  
Bucky微笑着亲吻他汗湿了的后颈，“我也爱你。”  
  
他本想让Steve多睡了一会以便好好休息，但是当Steve转过身来依偎到他胸前时他有点忍不住了，他从Steve的额头一直亲到鼻尖，在Steve瞪过来时对他露齿一笑。  
  
“你想要什么？”他咕哝着，把脸埋进Bucky的胸膛。  
  
“你，一直以来都是你。”Bucky拉长声音说，将Steve翻滚成正面朝上的姿势。  
  
Steve打了个哈欠，然后用他小小的双手捧住Bucky的脸颊，“我们晚餐吃什么？”  
  
“出门去吃吧，我们还可以一起喝杯奶昔。”他建议道，转头去亲吻Steve的手腕。  
  
他本来以为Steve会说些关于钱的事情，但是Steve没有，他只是微笑然后拉下Bucky吻他。  
  
“好吧如果是巧克力奶昔的话。”他说，Bucky露齿一笑。  
  
“你想要什么都行，亲爱的。”  
  
-FIN-


End file.
